Well completions are used in a variety of well related applications involving, for example, the production or injection of fluids. Generally, a wellbore is drilled, and completion equipment is lowered into the wellbore by tubing or other deployment mechanisms. The wellbore may be drilled through one or more formations containing desirable fluids, such as hydrocarbon based fluids.
In many of these applications, a fluid is pumped to a desired location. For example, pumping systems can be used to pump fluid into the wellbore and into a surrounding reservoir for a variety of injection or other well treatment procedures. However, pumping systems also are used to artificially lift fluids from subterranean locations. For example, submersible pumping systems can be located within a wellbore to produce a well fluid to a desired collection location, e.g. a collection location at the Earth's surface. However, depending on the specific type of conventional submersible pumping system used for a given application, such systems can suffer from a variety of detrimental characteristics, including relatively low system efficiency, high capital cost, and/or less than desired reliability.